


Pregnancy Diaries

by AirashiSakura



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, Gen, MarriedSasuSaku, Parental Care, PregnantSakura, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), SasuSakuTravels, Their love bloomed traveling together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirashiSakura/pseuds/AirashiSakura
Summary: SasuSaku. Blank Period. A Collection of one-shots of would-be mother and father during their journey together.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 14
Kudos: 118





	1. Ball of Fur

**Author's Note:**

> I love imagining and writing about their travels when Sakura was pregnant. Also, I have no idea about pregnancy. I just researched a bit from the internet and wrote what I found. Sorry, if I made mistakes somewhere. Hehehe.
> 
> A big thanks to my friend, CherryBerry12 for beta-ing this to make it look so perfect. 
> 
> Summary for chapter 1- Sasuke wakes up one fine morning and finds Sakura missing.

The light peeking through the curtains of the rented room stirred the raven haired shinobi out from his slumber. He groaned and refused to get up from half-awake state as his lone hand traveled to the other side of the bed to clutch his wife and hide his face in the nook of her shoulder. 

Every morning he inhaled her saccharine scent that invigorated him to face a new day. The day itself was bright and sunny, just like her smile. It had become a habit for Sasuke to snuggle before all his senses kicked in to continue for the coming day. But today, his hands were kissed good morning by an empty sheet. He sprang up from his sleepy state, partly bewildered and partly scared. 

After Sakura became part of his journey, they had been camping mostly under open skies and after regular intervals they would settle in at an inn - to refill their basic supplies and to indulge in intimate acts after they set out again. But this morning routine was never missed. Even in woods and in unknown terrains, Sasuke somehow made sure to indulge himself in this pleasure. And now back from a few weeks, they’d been sleeping in warm bed and futons more often. It had become crucial too! Although Sakura didn't mind and persuaded Sasuke not to, Sasuke couldn’t stop fretting over spending nights in the middle of nowhere when his wife was about 9 weeks pregnant and combating early symptoms of pregnancy like unexplainable tiredness, random headaches, and unusual abdominal cramps and backaches.

And here he was... His pregnant wife was missing from the bed. His concern about her health pushed him out of his torpid state. He knocked on the door of the washroom since her morning sickness was getting worse day by day. Sakura wasn’t there either. And now missing from the room they stayed at the night with no note of her leaving abruptly. Sasuke tried sensing her chakra, but it was of no use. It brought two possibilities in his mind - either she had some urgent errands to run in the village, or she was in trouble. Uchiha Sasuke had never felt his fingers running cold, but he was confident that if it had been the latter one, Sakura would have left some clues. He trusted his wife's skills and intellect. He dressed up quickly in his full shinobi attire, and he rushed outside to inspect more.

Sasuke was planning to look thoroughly around the whole village. He knew very well that Sakura could take care of anyone who might try to hurt her, but her current condition worried him. He was about to leave the inn when he considered asking about her whereabouts at the reception desk, where an old lady sat sipping tea, complaining about her old-age.

Sasuke furrowed his brow at the thought of initiating a conversation with people. That was something Sakura was good at, and she usually took the responsibility wherever they went. _Well, Damn you Sakura!_

“Excuse me?” Sasuke tapped on the counter to get the lady's attention.

The lady looked suspiciously at him from above the rim of her round glasses.

"Have you seen a woman around my age?" Sasuke was trying to be more distinctive while describing his wife. "Pink hair and green eyes."

The suspicion in the lady's face grew dark. "What business do you have with her?" She retorted back.

_What! I was with her when we checked in yesterday!_ Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh and replied,"I am her husband."

"Oh?" The woman began to complain again about her old age and regressing memory.

Sasuke was losing it now. He had no idea where Sakura was or what even happened to her! He was regretting this useless interaction when the lady screeched at top of her voice.

"Sakura-chan is so good and beautiful."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows, but more and more anger built up as the lady hadn't told if she had seen his wife or not!

"Come with me, boy." The old lady got off from the seat as she muttered and cursed about her backache.

Sasuke bluntly followed her with his usual aloof expression. The old lady started walking towards the stairs. Sasuke was perplexed to find out that Sakura was still somewhere in the inn, yet relieved as he ticked off all the dangerous possibilities he’d been able to conjure. They crossed the first floor where their allotted room was, then she took the stairs to the second floor. The old lady’s sluggish movements and the beats of her walking stick against the wooden stairs were testing his patience.

_This is terrible,_ Sasuke cursed inwardly as he realized how impatient he could grow when he couldn’t feel Sakura’s skin or her chakra. Although the latter wasn't Sakura’s fault, he was one to suggest hiding their chakras after she got pregnant to prevent any enemy ambush. 

Finally, Sasuke’s patience was rewarded when the old lady pointed towards her. Sakura was sitting cross-legged on the floor in the balcony of an unrented room. She was in her regular civilian dress, carrying the Uchiha sigil at her back. The very evidence that Sasuke had rebuilt his family. But the scars of losing it all over were still fresh after all these years.

Yesterday, when they had checked in, they’d been asked to rent this room, but Sakura dismissed the offer since having an attached balcony would have added extra charges. 

_But what business does she have here!_

“You’re really lucky. Take good care of her.” The old lady smiled with the few teeth she had.

Sasuke nodded gratefully before the lady walked away, leaving them alone.

Sasuke walked towards her. As he scooted near her, he saw Sakura. Her dilated pupils were beautifully set within her orbs, plump pink lips parted in astonishment, her cheeks resting on her palms with curiosity even rivaling that of a child. Sasuke's gaze followed with her to the source of her amazement.

_A cat?_ He noticed the cat had an abnormally large belly. Now, he was done with deducing things!

"Sakura?"

"This cat is pregnant!" Sakura spoke with a little thrill in her voice. 

"What are you doing here? And why didn't you leave a note?" His frustration came upon her, but he accused himself of being insensitive when Sakura turned to face him with a small pout forming on her lips.

_Has she become more beautiful?_ Sasuke's heart thumped in his chest.

“Sorry, Sasuke-kun. I felt nauseous so I got out of bed and then I heard this poor thing yowling.” She pointed towards the cat. She carefully patted on the female feline’s round distended belly and continued, “I couldn't find out then from where the sound was coming. So I asked the old lady at reception about this in the morning and she brought me here. This cat might have somehow climbed up here but couldn’t get down later.”

Sasuke listened to her long explanation as he noticed she brought some food with her to feed the cat.

"And a note?"

"Well, I forgot to write one." She sheepishly admitted, scratching the back of her neck.

Sasuke glared at her. Sakura made her puppy face to cool down his wrath. Nevertheless, he gave up on his anger and sat beside her.

Sakura got again into her business of observing and caressing the cat. Sasuke noticed every feature of her alluring face that twinkled with happiness as she explained that the cat was going to deliver in a day or two. And other things he ignored, as usual, when he stared at her.

"Sasuke-kun, did you see that?" Sakura's voice spiked in excitement again, bringing Sasuke from his wandering state. He was reluctant to remove his eyes from her, but she coaxed him to look at the cat.

"See?" Sakura merrily pointed to a part of the cat's belly, which was momentarily raised by a little bump before leveling up again with the belly.

Sasuke literally had no idea what had just happened, but Sakura could make out by his face that he was scared like anything.

Sakura chuckled as she explained, "You see, one of the babies inside her kicked." And now her laugh diminished to a gentle smile settling on her lips as his cheeks turned crimson.

Sasuke’s gaze followed towards her belly, which is still taut with no physical sign of new life sprouting inside her. But he remembered Sakura telling him that in the coming months it was going to expand and would be more visible.

Sakura held him by his wrist and placed his palm on her lower abdomen. "You know, this little one will also move and kick from the coming months." The shade of her cheeks deepened and Sasuke gawked.

"Would that hurt?" Sasuke asked her.

Sakura giggled. "Sometimes, it would. It depends on the baby's position in the womb." She explained as well as she could in medical terms. The perks of being a medic-nin!

"But it would be great to feel the baby move," she sighed dreamily.

It was still difficult for him to imagine that months later he would be a father. An unknown relationship that would come to existence - a new member of his family. This reminded him of the family he once had. He once thought nothing could revive the feelings of the family that he lost, yet here he was with the one who would gift him a new life. A new life carrying both of their parts.

"Ne Sasuke-kun, can we stay for a few more days till I see her kittens?" She understood that she accompanied Sasuke in his journey, promising that she wouldn't be a reason to halt him, but the newly surging maternal hormones urged her to.

"Aah," he paused and added, "We will shift to this room."

“Eh? Sasuke-kun, you don't…” Before she could complete her sentence, Sasuke pulled her closer and kissed gently on her forehead.

Sakura adjusted her position as she wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his chest as Sasuke dipped his head in the crook of her neck, enjoying the closeness that he had missed that morning.

.

.

.

Again, after two mornings, Sasuke found himself in bed alone when he woke up, but he knew now where Sakura was. He lazily dragged himself to the balcony where Sakura was seated on the floor. Sasuke sat beside her, looking towards the new wooly creatures, snuggling close to their mother. The cat had delivered a litter of kittens a day before and she was now busy in feeding her newborns. 

After the cat was done, Sakura patted her and set a kitten on her lap. She scratched the head of the little being with fingers while she said, "I won't hold you here any longer. The kittens are well, so we can move now."

But something caught Sasuke's attention. He looked carefully towards the kitten that was on Sakura's lap. A pair of innocent emerald eyes stared back at him. Its body was covered with white fur except the head, which had shining black fur. Sasuke felt unexpected familiarity within that unfamiliar creature. 

_Could it be?_ Sasuke thought. _An Uchiha with green eyes?_

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura nudged him out of his thoughts.

Sasuke blinked back and responded, "Aah."

Yes to Sakura’s question and a yes to his own thought. He didn’t think it wouldn be bad if his child got Sakura's eyes.

Sakura gave him a questioning look. Sasuke tapped on her forehead and stood up, saying, "Let's get going then."

Sakura blushed at his gesture. She ruffled the mama cat’s fur, earning a purr from her. Sasuke lent his hand as Sakura carefully got off from the floor, the other hand resting on her belly.

Sakura flinched in pain as she stood. "Ouch, my back hurts," she whined, rubbing her lower back.

"Hn. Just like that old lady."

Sakura narrowed her eyes on her insult, but she laughed it off.

Never had either of them thought someone's arrival could provide them with extra happiness they had never asked for!

  
  



	2. Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke takes a rash decision that leads to a little argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for showing supports. I am really overwhelmed. As I mentioned earlier, I have no ideas about what happens during pregnancy, I just really wrote the things I wanted. Thanks for being considerate on that part.

Traveling with Sakura had shown Sasuke a side of her that was less known to him. Her dedication to the medic rules and her compassion towards her patients always left him in awe. Her green eyes turned serious when the healing chakra flowed through her dainty palm and her stern expression changed to a gentle one when her patient finally breathed in relief at the end of her procedure. 

He doesn’t know whether Sakura’s patients feel the same, but the sight always calmed his raging interior. In a genuine sense, she was a healer. She healed everyone unconditionally and tended to both physical and mental wounds. He thought maybe nobody else thought about her that way because only he knew how she was mending all the open wounds of his past.

He also helped people in the places where he stopped to rest while on his journey, but Sakura amplified the whole concept of atoning for his sins just by being by his side. She was always ready to help people with her knowledge of medical ninjutsu. Sometimes Sasuke wondered if it was all necessary for her to do, especially for his sake. He had told her before too that his sins had nothing to do with her, but she always insisted that it was her duty. Being away from Konohagakure undoubtedly gave her a break from her responsibilities, but healing people always left her with a sense of serenity. And now, after months of traveling together, he always felt pride when he watched her work.

But today it irked him. He was impatiently waiting for his wife. He leaned against the door at one of the cabins of the local clinic in the town where they were staying. He furrowed his brows in irritation, watching his wife push her limits. The staff there had also asked her to not expend her chakra much in her present state, but she stubbornly ignored their advice with a reassuring smile. And to her husband, she did worse. 

Sakura could feel Sasuke’s burning gaze on her even though her back faced him. She knew he wouldn't just order her to leave whatever she was doing and join him, but from the moment she sensed his chakra nearby, she knew he was there demanding the same. She didn’t even bother to turn back and give him a cute assuring smile, because she knew it wouldn't work on him now because he wasn’t there just for her, but for _both of them_ . He had no say over her frantic working habits before, but since now she was carrying _part of him_ inside of her, he had a right to interrupt her.

Sakura wiped sweat rolling from her forehead with the back of her hand and then took off her white coat. She promised the staff there that she would visit tomorrow to help them again. Sakura took little unsteady steps due to her overuse of chakra, but she concealed it by accumulating the meagre amount of chakra she had left under her feet so she didn’t fall over. She grinned at Sasuke, and he nodded in response. His onyx orb fell on her slightly engorged belly, announcing the start of her second trimester.

They walked through the streets to reach the inn where they were staying. Sakura chattered about the patients she healed and asked Sasuke about his day to which he kept his answers short but informative. Even though Sakura was trying her best to act normal, she wanted to get to the room as soon as possible.. She realized that she had overexerted herself and didn't want Sasuke to worry about her health. 

It was difficult to fool Sasuke, though. He had already noticed she was struggling to walk. He knew she hated feeling weak, so he discarded the thought of helping her walk, but stayed sharp in case she lost her balance.

As Sasuke unlocked the door, Sakura felt chakra dissipating from under the soles of her feet and lightheadedness started taking over. The best she could do was to recline to the wall alongside the door as the world around her spun and she heard her name in a concerned voice. It hit her hard that she’d made Sasuke worry.

“Sakura?” Sasuke gently wrapped his lone arm around her waist, letting Sakura rest her head on his chest. In times like this, he wished he had taken the prosthetic arm.

Sakura smiled wearily as she regained her balance, but Sasuke didn’t let her go. He shut the door with his foot and then moved towards the bed. Sakura sat down carefully and started rubbing her small baby bump, smiling to herself. Sasuke hated to interrupt the beautiful scene, but he knew he had to say something.

“You are resting tomorrow,” he said as he handed her a glass of water.

Sakura knew he was concerned too, and it made him feel guilty that he couldn’t abandon his journey to go back to Konoha and stay with her. Sakura said, “But we will leave the day after tomorrow so I need to check on them once before we leave.” She drank up the water and thanked him, smiling. 

Sasuke took the glass from her as he moved to keep it on the bedstand and said, “Not in your current condition,” and sat on the other side of the bed. He knew it would upset her, and he didn’t want to be swayed by her expression.

Instead, Sakura frowned and said, “Sasuke-kun, it’s necessary to work during pregnancy. I told you earlier, and… ”

He cut her off. “You forget your limits.” He knew Sakura would give him the same mini-lecture he had been hearing from day one of her pregnancy, how being active would help with her labor and all kinds of stuff, but he couldn’t stay silent and let her continue to overwork herself.

“I know.” She sighed. “But I promise this won’t happen again.” She craned her neck to look at his back, hoping he might see her pleading look.

“No.” His reply was blunt.

“I’m the medic here. I know what is good for me and my baby,” Sakura pointed out, trying to dissipate his concern.

_My baby?_

He repeated those _two words_ mentally, and it broke the last strings that kept him from lashing out at her. The Uchiha was very possessive of the people he loved and he couldn’t immediately forgive even his wife for denying his concerns and untold fears for their unborn child. Sasuke furrowed his brows as he pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking deeply about a decision he had been considering for quite some time. No matter how rude it might sound, he had to voice it out.

“Starting tomorrow, we will start for Konoha. Once I drop you there, I’ll resume my journey.”

Sakura couldn’t believe what she had heard. She looked towards Sasuke, but his back again greeted her.

“W-what?”

“Aah. At least you’ll listen to people there and won’t overwork.” He tried to remain calm.

Sakura lost it then. Sasuke’s words not only hurt her but made her angry. The day she told Sasuke about her pregnancy, he had been reluctant to let her continue the journey, but Sakura promised she would be okay if he would be by her side. The best reason she had given him was that he could also see their child grow little by little, and even Sasuke didn’t want to miss that opportunity. And now, at the 16th week of pregnancy, he ignored every reason for them to be together just to win a petty argument over her. 

_Ridiculous,_ she thought. 

She wanted to remind him how happy she was to be able to see the world together with their baby. But she was too tired to argue with him or try to prove him wrong. Tears started to sting her eyes as she lay down to rest on the bed and grumbled, “Fine.”

“I’ll fetch something to eat,” Sasuke said, getting off the bed. Sakura mumbled a _yes_ in response.

Sasuke didn’t like hurting Sakura after everything he had done to her in the past, but this decision was for Sakura’s sake and for their baby’s health. He sighed and looked towards her before exiting the room.

Although he maintained a calm demeanor while walking through the streets, his inner demons reminded him that he had always been incapable of protecting his family. This fear of losing the people he loved still ran through his veins. No, Uchiha Sasuke wasn’t sulking over the fact, but it infuriated him. He quickened his pace to find a restaurant so he could return to Sakura.

Pregnancy blues had never hit Sakura until that day. Although she knew that overusing her chakra was not good for the baby, the thought of living alone again made her anxious. Although she knew living in Konoha surrounded by her friends would be safer than traveling. But after waiting all these years to be with him, and what was happening now was not fair. Sakura sighed in defeat. She felt selfish for canceling after she had promised to help the next day, but Sasuke was genuinely worried about her. 

“I’m back.” Sasuke announced, and she got up from her resting position. Sasuke didn’t need his sharingan to know his abrupt behavior had upset her. A silence hung between them before Sakura spoke softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Please, Sasuke-kun. Let me stay with you.”

Sasuke wanted her words to calm him down, but his brooding over his failure tasted so bitter in his mouth that he spat out, _“Damn it, Sakura. Just understand.”_ He stopped when he realized his voice had terrified her. He rubbed his forehead, choosing his next words carefully. He sighed and scooted near her and sat beside her. Sakura quickly wiped away her fresh tears.

“I-I fear losing you and…” His expression softened and his gaze fell to her bump. That was when Sakura realized Sasuke had also been hiding his fears. Not only that, but his past also haunted him.

Before Sasuke could react, Sakura wrapped her arms around his torso, pulling him in a hug. Yes, that's what he needed. No clarification through words. He reciprocated her by holding her tightly, snuggling but careful not to crush her bump. Both of them embraced their warmth, unaware that the third member was most elated by their interaction. Sakura abruptly broke out of embrace when she felt something fluttering in her stomach.

“Sasuke-kun.” Sakura squeaked, her green eyes gleaming. “Our baby moved. I felt it.”

It was rare for Sasuke to smile, but he couldn’t help it. The smile quickly wore out when he remembered what he had really wanted was to ensure their safety even if he had to miss them. He tried to rationalize every pro and con as he watched the most beautiful sight, his wife having a one-sided conversation with their unborn baby. His lips curled upward. Unlike in the past, he didn’t have to regret his decision later.

“Sakura, Stay with me.”

Sakura nodded happily, her tears foaming her green orbs, _“_ Just take me to the clinic tomorrow so I could apologize to them for not helping.”

Sasuke nodded in response.

The little one moved again, unaware how it settled the _arguments_ between its parents and strengthened the bridge of feelings between them both.


	3. Mood Swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is annoyed over something. Is Sakura annoying him with her hormonal induced mood swings? (But it isn't, believe me! xD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me really if you think I am messing up xD. It's just I find them so cute portraying them like this. Anyways, Enjoy the chapter and REVIEW, please!

"Do you know, Sasuke-kun?" 

Sakura's chattering stirred Sasuke out of his stupor. Sasuke mumbled in response, rubbing his eyes to shake off weariness. Traveling with a pregnant wife wasn't easy, even for a shinobi. He had been awake for three nights, taking guards all by himself. Sakura sometimes offered to take guard (if she could stay awake) so Sasuke could sleep a little, but he always refused. He knew it had been hard for Sakura to travel in such a condition. Although Sasuke tried to avoid the outdoors at night, due to some inevitable situations they occasionally had to stay under open skies. 

  
  


Sakura was busy brewing soup for morning breakfast. She stirred the ladle, taking in the soup's aroma. Feeling something was incomplete, she broke the stalk of mushrooms and added them along with some seasoning in the pot of boiling soup. Camping outdoors had its own perks, but with the arrival of a new member, Sakura embraced this 'imperfect' domestic lifestyle. 

Before that, their traveling kit had been oversimplified. A couple of bed-rolls, basic food supplements, ample amounts of food pills (till Sakura could make more), and a set of their ninja dresses. But as soon as Sakura got pregnant, they had to seal _some extra_ contents in the scroll. Sets of utensils, more ingredients for cooking, blankets, normal civilian dresses for Sakura, some emergency medicines and herbs and whatnot! Sasuke was shocked (even more than when Sakura had announced her pregnancy) when Sakura asked him to carry these _extra_ contents. But he couldn’t help it, could he? 

  
  


"A baby cannot produce its own antibodies at this stage and so antibodies from mother’s immune system rush through the placenta to protect it from various infections." Sakura grinned widely. This had been her favourite thing now - to bombard Sasuke with medical facts about pregnancy, anytime and anywhere. 

Sasuke smirked at Sakura, who still stirred the soup while she giggled and boasted about all the things she had already started doing as a mother when she was only halfway through her pregnancy. Carrying a baby in the middle of wilderness was not easy, but Sakura was excited and with every passing day, she readied herself more for this new transition. 

Sasuke's gaze fell towards Sakura’s belly, which had grown quite noticeably from the last few months, until Sakura no longer tied the pouch around her waist. He was still perplexed — as to how he should feel. The little member who nestled within Sakura’s womb brought joy that he wasn’t the last Uchiha anymore. The thought of him cradling his own child in his arm brought warmth in his heart, but he was still unclear about his role as a father. 

Sasuke only had a few memories of his father. He wasn’t just an honorable man — he had been a great father too. He always wore a tough facade, always concerned about the clan and his duties, but deep down he was a caring and loving father. Although Sasuke had been disappointed when his father boasted about his elder brother, his mother had helped him understand that his father deeply cared for both his sons equally. Images of his father training him the fire techniques flooded his mind, and he had felt a surge of emotions intertwined with pride when he had gotten compliments from his father. Maybe he needed to do the same as a father, he thought. 

While he was still repenting for his past actions, he wished he had been a little insightful about his future back then, about his child’s future. Sasuke sighed deeply, trying to shake off these thoughts too. What had been done in the past couldn’t be changed, but his future was in his hand — that was one of many things he had learned during his journey. There were many things that he needed to find out, but first and foremost was the duty he would have to do when his child would be born. This dragged him down in the depth of his own bottomless doubts - was he really capable of taking care of his unborn child and its mother? 

  
  


Meanwhile, Sakura rubbed their salmon with salt so she could start grilling them. Earlier, their diet had been very simple. There had been few delicacies when they had been wandering for long in woods and wanted a change of taste from her food pills. Now she had to eat more for the sake of the growing child inside her and to please her heightened taste buds. Sakura was content with the change in her life, unaware of Sasuke's struggles. Not when Sasuke had to deal with her aggressive mood swings, but the internal ones which he rarely confronted her even. 

The fire was going to die and Sakura wanted to get up hurriedly, but her baby bump made it impossible. The one thing she didn't like about pregnancy was it really slowed her down. She sighed, her frustration drawing Sasuke's attention. Sasuke got up from his place, collected the wood, and sat in front of fire to reignite it. 

"Thank you, Anata," Sakura cooed.

Sasuke nodded in agreement, feeling a little better. Although he knew Sakura was self-sufficient and she was ten steps ahead of him in planning for the baby, he thought one of his responsibilities was to make sure that she was taking care of herself.

Sasuke cleared his throat and asked, "You sure about taking the right amount of nutrients in your meal?"

Sakura hummed in agreement as she skewered the fish in the stick and replied, "Don't worry about it. I can take care of myself," and she smiled, assuring him.

It was something Sasuke should feel good after hearing, but deep down her words rubbed salt in his wounds. 

"Hn," Sasuke responded, withdrawing himself from Sakura and mulling over the issue.

Sasuke's subtle frown didn't go unnoticed by Sakura. She realised something was bothering Sasuke, and maybe she knew what it was. Sasuke was difficult to read sometimes, and she needed to wait for a perfect opportunity to talk about it. 

  
  


They set out again after eating their meal. Sasuke informed Sakura that if they picked up a little speed, they might reach a nearby town before the evening. He hated how his body yearned for a rented futon after just three days of continuous watch. Moreover, he had noticed Sakura's swollen feet, though she hadn't voiced her discomfort. He needed to get Sakura a nice and warm bed tonight, that's what he thought as he started moving. 

.

.

As her pregnancy progressed, Sakura’s mood swings had become erratic. Sometimes she would be irritated by how her body slowed her down, and sometimes she would stroll around the forest, even getting off route to admire the beauty of nature. Hormones, she would complain to Sasuke. Sasuke had memorised one of the names. Relaxin, it was, which according to Sakura, made her energetic in her second trimester. Sasuke was silently thankful that apart from a gloomy Sakura, he had chances to witness an over-excited Sakura, but seeing Sakura balance herself on a log was too much now.

"Sakura, we are getting late. Come on, now. Get down." Sasuke requested, his hand tightly holding Sakura's and eyes never leaving her.

"This is so fun," Sakura chimed, taking more careless steps.

Sasuke's heartbeat gradually increased with every step Sakura took now. Internally, he scrunched, swearing to drag Sakura if she hadn't been pregnant. This woman was annoying him again and he couldn't help but to entertain her, could he? No matter how much he hated his present anxious state, Sakura's happiness somehow applied an ointment. 

Sakura confidently strode on the log, looking around. Her smile was short-lived when her step missed, and before she could regain her balance, she slipped. Sasuke's shinobi instincts and alertness caught her before she hit the ground.

Sakura took deep breaths, contemplating the situation, eyes widened in horror.

For the first time in the day, a crooked smile made its way through Sasuke's face as he slyly said, "Serves you right."

Sakura didn’t like Sasuke's comment and retorted, "Shannaro, my heart almost stopped beating." 

Sasuke couldn't hold his laughter anymore. Well, he couldn't deny that his wife could seriously mess up sometimes so badly. 

Sakura wanted to show him that she could take care of herself. She didn't like how Sasuke had been checking on her all the time and questioning her about everything. She was about to get out of his hold, when she remembered it was time — time to talk to Sasuke. She realized she had been trying to be fiercely independent, and trying not to bother Sasuke, but it had been negatively affecting him — depriving him to enjoy his fatherhood. She let herself sink deeper in his embrace.

"Be careful next time," Sasuke instructed her, tugging her closer. He looked towards the sun, which was about to kiss the horizon. They were getting late to reach their destination, and Sasuke definitely didn't like it.

"Yes," Sakura whispered. "But we know you are always there to protect us." She hugged him tighter, trying not to crush her bump.

A rare small satisfying smile replaced a transient shocked expression. Sasuke realised what he was doing — Yes, he was protecting them. Sasuke felt a different kind of peace he hadn't experienced before. 

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? Can you use your Susano'o? My legs are aching a little." 

"Aah," Sasuke responded. "I’ll see if we can visit a hot spring."

“Sounds good,” Sakura giggled, letting herself get spoiled temporarily. 

Sasuke's Mangekyou swirled to life as a purple aura encased them. Sakura sighed as she leaned towards Sasuke, letting him support her. 

  
  
  



	4. A New Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into how Sasuke and Sakura spend the last day of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing all of my readers a very Happy New Year! I hope this new year brings prosperity to everyone's life. 2020 has been a crazy year for all of us — with the emergence of Corona Virus and enforcement of lockdowns — every one of us had been through a lot! I wish this new year brings all of us new happiness and we find new strength to continue our lives. Cheers! 
> 
> Thanks to my beta, Cherryberry12 for looking through the chapter.
> 
> A/N:- I wrote this chapter, keeping in mind the Japanese rituals during the new year. There are some terms which you would find in this chapter while reading, that you may be unfamiliar with. Let me tell me about them.
> 
> 1) It is a tradition for Japanese people to visit a shrine or a temple during New Year's holidays. People pray for safety, health, good fortune, and so on. The first visit to a temple or shrine in a year is called Hatsumoude. (I tried to symbolize this and hence set up the whole plot in a Shrine.)
> 
> 2) Joya no Kane is the traditional bell-ringing ceremony held across Japan on New Year's Eve. Celebrating the passing of the old year and the beginning of a new one. Temple bells are rung 108 times, once for each of the worldly desires central to Buddhism, starting in the old year and finishing right as the clock strikes midnight.
> 
> 3) The Japanese people eat special dishes called osechi ryori on New Year's Eve. They are packed in a jūbako box, which has several layers. Each dish has a particular meaning.
> 
> 4) Hatsuhinode is the first sunrise of the new year. People gather on mountaintops, observatories, beaches, and anywhere else with a good view of the horizon to catch the hatsuhinode and pray for good fortune and happiness in the coming year.
> 
> You guys tell me what do you feel about this? Don't forget to leave a review and let me know!  
> ****

“It's snowing.” 

Sasuke heard Sakura’s soft voice mingling with the chilly wind. Sasuke turned back to look at his wife, who was peeking outside. Sasuke had been setting up the twigs to light a fire. It was freezing, and he was trying to warm their shelter — an abandoned shrine — rustic, ancient and not so spacious. Much to Sasuke’s dislike, the shrine’s door was also damaged so that it couldn’t be closed to block wintry winds coming inside. It was the best Sasuke had found within wilderness to protect them from the bone-chilling temperature. 

Sakura thought carefully, deciding whether to get out to enjoy the weather. With careful steps, she stepped out of the shrine. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Sakura gasped, holding her cloak closer to body . She scrunched her nose, shivering when the snowflakes touched her skin. It wasn’t like she hadn’t felt delighted by snowfall before, but after the baby started kicking, Sakura’s excitement in everything was doubled.

“Aah,” Sasuke responded, admiring Sakura’s beauty. The pale snow blending with her radiant skin. It was exactly the stark contrast of their dispositions — cold like him and warm like her. He wondered what his child would be like — maybe a perfect blend — soothing yet harbouring a fire inside. 

Sasuke turned his attention to his unfinished work. He needed to make a fire - big enough to keep them warm. Channeling the right amount of chakra, he expelled fire to burn the flammable materials. He was confident that winds were not strong enough to extinguish the fire he had made. He checked the shrine again and then sat, leaning on the wall.

He noticed Sakura didn’t mind the chilling temperature and seemed to enjoy the weather — carelessly. Sasuke huffed when Sakura took the liberty of removing her gloves to catch the falling snow.

“You’ll catch a cold.” 

Sakura pouted, but she knew keeping herself warm was necessary for the baby too. She scooted near the fire and sat carefully in front of Sasuke. She leaned back against his broad chest, supporting her weight on him and let out a content sigh. “This feels good.”

Sasuke smirked and said nothing. Gradually silence enveloped both of them. They had gotten accustomed with each other while traveling—silence didn't feel icy now; instead it was the warmth they had craved. 

Sasuke craned his face to look at Sakura. Her reddened nose and cheeks, the snow intertwined with her pink hair, and her baby bump all amplified her beauty. She was in the sixth month of her pregnancy and her belly had distended more to accommodate the growing baby. He wanted to stay longer like this, but Sakura needed rest after all the trouble they had finding a secure place to spend the winter night. 

“You should sleep,” Sasuke said, brushing the snow from her hair. 

Sakura hummed in response and rubbed her baby bump gently. She definitely didn’t want to move an inch from her position. Sharing intimate moments wasn’t possible these days, and she didn’t want to ruin this perfect moment. She shifted to a more comfortable position, pressing her body closer to Sasuke’s to get more warmth and comfort. It was a comfort she had once thought wasn’t meant for her. She had always chased Sasuke,  and  she  had never expected  that this year her prayers would be answered. 

It was the last day of the year — the year where all her dreams had become reality. Sakura walked through the memories. She recalled the morning she had decided to follow Sasuke in his journey. The afternoon they had sat a little closer while taking a break. The evening when they had first shared a gentle kiss. The night when she had felt Sasuke’s bare skin on hers for the very first time. 

  
  


The harsh wind roared outside. Sasuke grunted in disappointment when the wind gushed through the open door. The temperature was dropping gradually, and the fire was not keeping them as warm as he had expected. 

“You should get inside a blanket. It’s cold here,” Sasuke said, knowing Sakura was freezing, though she was trying her best to snuggle with him. 

“But you’re so warm,” Sakura replied, giggling. She was determined not to trade off the present moment just because of some persistent chilly winds and the fatigue from the extra weight of the baby she was carrying

Sasuke almost laughed at Sakura’s reply. Sasuke shifted and unclasped his cloak. Sakura thought Sasuke was planning to put her in the futon, and thus she nagged, wailing like a child who was forced to get into the bed.

“You’re so annoying,” Sasuke reminded her while he wrapped his cloak around her. He couldn't deny how badly he had also missed such moments together. 

He smiled wryly when he realized how much his life had changed. He had never cared about the weather. He continued travelling and wasted as little time resting as possible. A lot of times he had spent his entire night without shelter in the same raging weather. He had thought the bitterness of the world had taught him to survive in the worst conditions, that the harshness of winter couldn't affect him. He realised he was wrong. He wasn’t alone anymore, and now that he had the responsibility of taking care of his wife and his child, he too yearned for security. 

Sasuke looked outside, watching the falling snow. He realized that his child would be born in spring. 

Earlier, when Sakura had joined him, he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. Days passed and before he could realize it, he had started admiring Sakura’s presence. There were things that he could never have realised and felt if Sakura hadn’t been with him. He hated thinking how he had always pushed her out of his life. After all of the cold dark nights he’d spent alone, Sakura’s warmth felt like a reward for accepting her in his life. He wanted to thank Sakura for everything and so he placed his palm over Sakura's, which was resting on her bump. 

  
  


Sakura felt Sasuke’s cold fingers threading with hers. Although there were clear signs of exhaustion on her face, she offered him one of her best smiles. This year had brought some big changes in her life, and one of them was the decreased distance between her and Sasuke. Although sometimes she still couldn’t figure out Sasuke, it didn’t feel distant. Sasuke was trying to let his guard down around her, though he couldn’t do it completely — Sakura was happy with his efforts. 

Sakura wondered how her younger self would react if she had known about all of this — that after all those years of pain and hopelessness — finally she would have what she wanted. No, not only that — she would thank her if there was a way to meet her — for never giving up on her love. 

There was only one thing she wanted now — to meet her baby soon. The last thing that Sakura would wish for when the year was going to end — within the shrine that had once flourished with prayers and blessings — was to bring her child safely into the world. Living with Sasuke had taught her to find the best in the worst situations, and Sakura was elated that she could do it that night too.

  
  


The sounds of bells ringing snapped them out of their thoughts. There must be a village nearby, which would explain the condition of the shrine they were staying in. The establishment of a new shrine in the prosperous village had robbed this shrine of its maintenance. 

“It’s already time?” Sakura excitedly asked. The sound of the bells felt good to her ears. As a child, her parents had told her that the ringing of bells was part of a ritual to purify their minds and souls for the year ahead. It was the first time she felt real peace with her small family, which was one step further from being ‘complete.’ 

As the ringing of bells subsided, Sakura whispered, rubbing her belly, “Happy New Year, little one. I can’t wait to meet you.” 

Sakura’s giggles and dialogues with their unborn baby filled Sasuke’s heart. Although Sakura told him that babies could hear and respond to external sounds, the way communication worked between mother and child amazed him. 

Sakura squeaked, catching Sasuke’s attention again. “Oh! It kicked.” She grabbed Sasuke’s hand and hoped that she might feel the little one’s feet again.

“Did you feel it?” Sakura asked, placing Sasuke’s hand over the area where the baby was kicking. 

Before Sasuke could respond, he felt the baby kick a few more times. He was bewildered how he could feel so good in spite of the chaotic weather. This was the warmth he had always craved — with the people he loved. 

“It seems you are also eager to meet us,” Sakura said gleefully. The little moments with their baby washed away all of the exhaustion from Sakura’s face. 

Cheerful as always, she looked towards Sasuke. There were moments in their journey when she caught glimpses of Sasuke’s smile, but this smile would be the one she wanted to cherish for the rest of her life. 

Sakura smiled brightly, holding her tears at bay, and whispered, “Happy New Year, Sasuke-kun.” She didn’t know about her younger self, but everything felt like a dream to her even. 

“Aah.” Sasuke responded, but as soon as he saw tears roll down Sakura’s cheeks, he panicked. Maybe she wasn’t feeling well.

“Shannaroo!” Sakura wiped her tears and complained, “It’s just that the year passed so fast.” She was crying for such a stupid reason!

Relieved that it was just mood swings, Sasuke dug through his satchel, searching for the scroll he had sealed for a special purpose. 

“I should’ve bought some  _ osechi ryori  _ before leaving the previous town.” Sakura continued talking while Sasuke opened the scroll.

“Hn. Maybe next year,” Sasuke replied with amusement, as he presented a box of treats and a spoon. Sasuke handed them to Sakura and said, “Open it.”

Sakura narrowed her eyes. It was very unlike for Sasuke to pack a box of  _ osechi ryori.  _ Sakura argued with herself while examining the box she had been handed.  _ Hmm, but this isn’t a jūbako either. What is it?  _

Giving up on her attempts to guess, she opened the lid slowly. It didn’t take her long to figure it out when the aroma filled the space

“Anmitsu!” She giggled, green eyes wide with surprise. 

Sasuke watched with awe as Sakura gulped the dessert. He wondered if she was really that hungry or if it was her love of sweets. He raised his brows in suspicion, when Sakura abruptly stopped eating.

“I wonder what our baby would like more. Anmitsu or tomatoes?” She teasingly emphasised the last word.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and replied, “We’ll see about that.” 

Sakura placed a bet while gulping a spoonful of anmitsu. 

Happiness had a different definition for everyone. For them, it was winter nights and snuggling close to each other. Sasuke realised that when he had to travel alone again,and on cold nights when he couldn’t feel Sakura’s warmth, this memory would protect him from these harsh nights with the promise that the next sunrise would be better than the last one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like them! And please leave reviews. Ideas are welcome from readers. If anyone wants to share, leave them in reviews. I promise I would try my best to pen them down too.


End file.
